Pranks and Briefs
by TwoForOne
Summary: Hermione's rounds at night as a Prefect leave her with a shock!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Line;** 'I can't believe you did that!'

* * *

><p>Hermione had scoured the Castle for out of bed students, on her rounds as a Prefect. She'd been just about everywhere, except the third floor.<p>

Quietly, she prowled along, carefully listening for any noises that shouldn't be.

When Hermione was satisfied, she turned on her heel, making her way back towards the staircases.

However, as she passed a set of drapes along the wall, a sneeze erupted from behind, causing her to jump out of her skin.

She held her wand out in front of her readily, as she called out, "Who's there?"

There was no reply.

"Come out now, or I'll be forced to drag you out myself, and the consequences will be far worse." That was her final warning.

Everything was still, and nobody came out. Hermione slowly inched towards the fabric, until she could reach out and touch it. Quickly, she pulled the drapes back, nearly blinded by a flash of blonde hair.

She was completely shocked to find none other than Draco Malfoy standing in the dusty alcove, wearing nothing but a pair of shiny, silky black briefs.

"Malfoy?" Hermione went from shocked, to amused, and had to bite back a grin.

"Wh-what are you doing, G-Granger?" Draco sputtered.

Hermione couldn't help but let out the laughter that she was holding back, as she clutched her stomach with her free hand.

"Don't just stand there and laugh!" The young Malfoy growled.

"What, oh my," Hermione let out the last of her laughs, before regaining her self-control. "What on Earth happened to you?"

Draco scowled, not wanting to reveal what had happened a mere half an hour ago, to anyone, let alone Hermione Granger.

"Malfoy?"

When he stayed silent for a moment, Hermione took a small step towards the shivering young man.

"Your stupid friends thought it would be a good idea to corner me on the fifth floor and strip me of my clothes." He blurted. Realising what he'd told her, he continued. "I was on my way back to the dungeons, when none other than _you_ decide to come alone and stop me!"

Hermione bit her lip again, trying to stop the grin that tried to break free, although her face eased. She had to admit, he did look pretty good in just his boxers.

Without warning, she launched herself at the teenager, pressing her lips against his, passionately kissing him, and letting her hands run wild against his torso.

Draco found, that, instead of being repulsed, as he should have been, he rather enjoyed the feeling of Hermione's lips.

The drapes had been released from her grip, enclosing them in darkness, where Draco's hands made their way to Hermione's hips, trying to pull her closer than possible.

He moaned at the way she nibbled on his lower lip, before he took control, running his tongue along her upper lip. He relished the feeling as she opened her mouth, allowing him to dip his tongue inside.

Unfortunately, it was over a moment later, when Hermione pulled away from Draco, leaving him cold, hungry, and wanting more. He made to grab her wrist, but Hermione had other ideas, as she removed herself from the darkness.

"There will be plenty of alcoves to fill during your rounds tomorrow night, up on the seventh floor, Malfoy." She smiled, making something behind his navel twitch.

With a flick of her wand, Hermione fled the hallway, making her way back to the Gryffindor common room. Draco was ever so thankful to see that she'd conjured some clothes for him.

When Hermione clambered through the portrait hole, she had an intuition as to who had pulled her prank, her eyes landing straight onto Harry. He was sitting with Seamus and Dean, and the trio had their heads together, giggling to themselves.

She made her way over to them, plonking down beside Harry, who bit his lip.

"I can't believe you'd do that!" Hermione smirked.

The three raised an eyebrow, all the while wondering what she'd found out.

She told them how she'd found Draco near nude on the third floor, omitting the part of how she'd passionately kissed him.

The four teenagers laughed on at the young Malfoy's misfortune, but Hermione's mind was occupied with wonders of what would come to be the next night...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah, so...I know I haven't updated in a while...Elle and I decided to write drabbles last night, and give each other a line to write around. I know that the way I used mine was rather hopeless and crappy, which I apologise for. I hope you like this short Dramione piece I wrote though.

Em


End file.
